


Fantasi Hujan Zenithal

by witchmajo



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Rain, Shopping
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmajo/pseuds/witchmajo
Summary: Hujan Zenithal bisa terjadi ketika cuaca cerah. Namun tidak semua hujan di siang hari dapat dikategorikan sebagai hujan zenithal.Kisah Hitomi yang sedang pergi berbelanja terjebak dalam tanah ilusi.
Kudos: 2





	Fantasi Hujan Zenithal

Hitomi menemukan dua pasang kaos kakinya yang biasa ia pakai ketika latihan berlubang di bagian ujungnya. Hitomi menghela napas panjang. Kemudian Hitomi berjalan ke dapur, membuka pintu kulkas. Isi kulkas terlihat sepi bagi Hitomi. Hanya nampak beberapa butir telur, susu, teh, bawang bombay, serta buah anggur. 

_Aku harus pergi membeli kaos kaki baru, dan juga mengisi persediaan makanan._

Hitomi bersiap-siap di depan cermin riasnya, mengenakan riasan wajah, memasang kardigan berwarna khas buah persik. Ia memutuskan pergi keluar membeli beberapa barang. Pertama, ia akan ke toko pakaian membeli kaos kaki dan muffler (syal penghangat leher). Kedua, ia akan singgah ke supermarket membeli roti tawar, keju, bacon, dan kubis. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menikmati kkura pan buatan oshimennya di HKT48, Miyawaki Sakura. Ia ingin sekali Sakuchan membuatnya kembali.

Sebelum keluar, Hitomi yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya dihampiri oleh gadis berambut pendek berkacamata. Gadis itu memegang buku sketsa, membukanya, memperlihatkan hampir tidak ada selembar halaman kosong yang tersisa di buku tersebut. Hitomi tersenyum melihat beragam sketsa gambar karakter buatan si gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganti warna rambutnya itu.

“Makanya, aku boleh nitip belikan sketch book kan? Sekalian Hiichan pergi keluar,” pinta Sakura. “Oh iya, sama pensilnya juga. Pensil mekanik,” Hitomi mengangguk dua kali, menerima permintaan titipan kakak kedua di grupnya ini.

“Tapi sebagai gantinya nanti Sakuchan buatkan aku kkura pan ya. Sudah lama aku tidak makan itu,”

“Oke! Serahkan padaku!”

Nako yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan Chaeyeon mendatangi Hitomi, padahal Hitomi baru saja membuka pintu keluar, hendak melangkah pergi. Hitomi, atau yang akrab disapa Hiichan, menawarkan Nako apabila ia juga ingin menitip sesuatu padanya. Nako menggeleng. Selanjutnya gadis mungil itu melambaikan tangannya seraya berucap “hati-hati di jalan” kepada Hitomi sebelum kawannya benar-benar pergi.

Hitomi berada di dalam toko pakaian langganannya. Tangannya sibuk memilih-milih muffler di hadapannya. Ia bingung memilih muffler berwarna putih tulang atau yang bermotif kotak-kotak. Hitomi memiringkan kepalanya, sibuk mempertimbangkan pilihannya. Akhirnya ia memilih muffler bermotif kotak-kotak, karena ia ingat ia sudah memiliki banyak muffler bermotif polos. Selanjutnya ia mengambil dua pasang kaos kaki pendek khusus olahraga seperti yang biasa ia kenakan ketika latihan. Hitomi sejenak berpikir kalau ia masih ingin melihat-lihat, namun ia teringat kalau ia harus membeli bahan makanan untuk membuat kkura pan. Hitomi pun segera meninggalkan toko pakaian.

Hitomi berhenti sebentar sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat langit kota Seoul yang cerah. Sedikit terik, namun tidak sampai membuat Hitomi kepanasan. Hitomi kembali berjalan santai menuju supermarket yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Begitu masuk ke supermarket, angin yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan menyambut kedatangan Hitomi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Hitomi demi mengumpulkan barang-barang yang ia cari. Setelah Hitomi membayar di kasir, Hitomi terkejut saat melihat dari kaca supermarket bahwa di luar sedang hujan. Meskipun hujannya cukup deras bahkan terdengar suara guntur namun matahari tetap bersinar terang. Tidak seperti hujan pada umumnya yang terjadi ketika awan mendung. Hitomi tetap keluar dari bangunan supermarket, memilih meneduh di depan supermarket. Hitomi terdiam menyaksikan butiran-butiran air yang turun dari langit.

Hitomi menutup kedua matanya, hendak mengistirahatkan indra penglihatannya. Dalam durasi kurang dari 1 menit, Hitomi membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan. Ia menemukan sekelilingnya telah berubah dalam sekejap. Jalan raya yang tadinya dilalui banyak kendaraan kini telah sepi. Hujan sudah reda, namun warna langit berubah menjadi jingga keungu-ungan, dengan noda warna merah muda samar-samar. Hitomi memutar tubuhnya, memastikan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik dua lagu yang ia pelajari saat menjadi member Team 8 AKB48 enam tahun silam, Koisuru Juuden Prius dan 47 no suteki na machi e. Hitomi menolehkan pandangannya ke arah bangunan gedung sebuah sekolah. Ia melihat dari kejauhan bayangan dirinya mengenakan seragam untuk MV lagu Kegarete iru shinjitsu di balik jendela lantai 3 gedung tersebut. Selanjutnya Hitomi kembali melihat bayangan dirinya mengenakan seragam untuk program survival show Produce 48 dua tahun yang lalu, di sebuah tempat parkir yang berada di seberang supermarket.

Hitomi berjalan 2 langkah ke depan. Ia kembali menemukan sosok dirinya dalam balutan kostum berwarna ungu yang digunakan ketika tampil di stage selama periode promosi Secret Story of The Swan. Hitomi dan bayangannya saling mempertemukan telapak tangan kanannya. Bayangan Hitomi membisikkan kata “Fighting.” Hitomi menyeringai saat mendengar suara dirinya sendiri.

Dunia yang dilihat Hitomi sudah kembali normal. Hujan belum sepenuhnya reda, namun Hitomi memilih meninggalkan tempat berteduhnya tanpa memakai payung. Ia meraih seluruh barang belanjaannya, berjalan menuju toko buku sebagai destinasi terakhirnya hari ini. Selain akan membeli sketch book dan pensil mekanik titipan Sakura, Hitomi kepikiran untuk membeli pulpen baru yang berwarna-warni. Hitomi melangkah dengan kecepatan sedang. Garis bibir simetris dan kedua pipinya yang terangkat menunjukkan senyum kegembiraan gadis asal Prefektur Tochigi di Jepang itu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk menyambut ulang tahun Honda Hitomi tanggal 6 Oktober, aku coba bikin fanfik ini.  
> Semoga kalian suka. Terima kasih sudah membaca!!! 
> 
> In case you're curious about me, here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hii_majo)


End file.
